Concurso
by DraconFly Marian
Summary: Es unc oncurso entre los personajes de Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon y Fullmetal alchemist, varios desafios y solo un ganador pero... ¿Quien sera?
1. La presentacion

Hola a todos aqu yo de nuevo, se me ocurri este fic mientras le a otro que me gusto mucho, igualmente no se parecer , pero la idea vino de all . Aqu el primer capitulo.

Capitulo 1: La presentaci n.

-Hola a todos, hoy aqu estrenaremos el primer programa de concursos entre personajes de sus series favoritas, parece que la m a no salio seleccionada, por eso yo su presentador Solomon les presentare a los concursantes a y mi compa era Saya- Presento un chico alto de cabello rubio, con un traje blanco.

- Bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Saya, y les presentare a los concursantes- dijo un chica de pelo negro corto, que llevaba un vestido bordo- primero, el equipo de Konoha, d mosles un aplauso-

Luego de la presentaci n entraron en la sala seis personas de aproximadamente 16 a os y se ubicaron en el centro del escenario.

- Bien ellos son: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru vienen de Konoha, que nombre tan original para el equipo, un aplauso para ellos- se escucha el leve sonido de un aplauso- Alg n comentario?-

- Si!! Venimos a ganar as que los dem s ya pueden irse!!- grito Naruto euf ricamente.

-Bien con eso alcanza... y sobra- respondi la productora- Ahora un equipo que se hace llamar Akatsuki- El primer equipo se ubico en un mesa grande con seis sillas con el logo de Konoha.

- Qu hacen ellos aqu ?- grito Sasuke

- No se permitan asesinatos ni peleas en este juego- respondi Solomon tranquilo-

Nuevamente un grupo de seis personas entraron y se ubicaron en el centro del escenario.

- Ellos son Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara, y vienen de... ninguna parte aparentemente, un aplauso- se escucha un leve aplauso y los concursantes se dirigen a su mesa- Parece q no ten an ning n comentario- dijo la presentadora con una gotaza.

- Los siguientes son el equipo Clow- continuo el rubio.

Se ve entrar a cuatro chicos, dos ni as y dos ni os con dos chicos aparentemente mayores- Ellos son Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, Touya y Yukito, y vienen desde Tomoheda un aplauso por favor- se escucha un aplauso algo mas efusivo- Algo que quieran decir?-

- Si, que estamos muy felices de estar aqu y que esperamos ganar- responde una ni a con cabello marr n claro.

- Muy bien su mesa es aquella de all - responde la presentadora sonriendo- Bien el siguiente es el equipo Acero vienen ciudad Central, vallan ustedes a saber donde queda eso, Ellos son Edward, Alfonso, Winli, Roy y Roce, un momento les falta un concursante-

- Si, es que no encontramos a nadie mas- respondi el rubio mayor.

- Yo no vine por voluntad precisamente- respondi el pelinegro.

Los cinco se fueron a sentar a una mesa con un s mbolo con un drag n formando un circulo con un triangulo en medio.

- El siguiente es el equipo Pokemon, vienen desde la regi n de Sinnoh, otro lugar extra o, son Ash, Misty, Gary, Down, Mein y Max- Dijo la presentadora se alando al equipo que acababa de entrar- Alg n comentario?-

- Ni siquiera se porque estoy aqu - respondi un chico con pelo marr n.

- Porque yo te inscrib - respondi un chico con gorra sonriendo.

- Bien discutan eso luego, su mesa es esa con el circulo partido al medio- Los concusantes se dirigieron a ella- En fin, el ultima equipo, por fin, viene desde... El digimundo? A estos les falta un tornillo o que?! De donde sacan a estos concursantes?, bien ellos son el equipo digital Tai, Matt, Koji, Takuya, Koichi y Zoe, un aplauso para ellos-

R pidamente entraron los seis concursantes saludaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

- Muy bien, ahora les explicare las reglas, en cada juego un jugador de alguno de los equipos ser eliminado, solo un jugador por equipo podr participar en los juegos, bien si no hay preguntas- el conductor espero alguna pregunta pero no llego ninguna- bien, que buen productor soy, en fin el primer juego es de preguntas y respuestas de inter s general, deben elegir a un jugador que pueda contestar tienen cinco minutos empezando ahora- finalizo el rubio.

Con Konoha.

- Bien yo creo que deber a ser Shikamaru- propuso Naruto.

- Yo tambi n despu s de todo es el m s sabio- continuo Kiba.

- Yo no lo creo- respondi Shikamaru- soy un estratega pero no se nada de inter s general, creo que Sasuke es mejor-

- Yo? Que puedo saber yo de inter s general?- respondi el pelinegro.

- Qu tal Sakura?- contin o Hinata.

- Yo?, esta bien lo har si est n de acuerdo, todos asintieron, la pelirosada se dirigio hacia el centro del escenario.

Con Akatsuki.

- Qu tal si participa Konan?- pregunto el chico pez.

- No lo creo- respondi Pein- Mejor Itachi-

- No, prefiero otro desafi , Deidara seria mejor- respondi el pelinegro.

- Yo no se nada de eso, pero creo que del dem s ninguno, as que ir yo- respondi el rubio.

- Ejem, no pases por encima mi autoridad Deidara- respondi Pein en un gru ido.

- Lo siento l der Usted que opina?- la verdad era que Pein estaba algo loco, lo mejor era no contradecirlo. As que el rubio se dirigi al centro del escenario.

- Esta bien, ve- respondi el pelinaranja, a todos les cay una gotaza.

Con el equipo Clow.

- Yo creo que Touya deber a ir- comenz Yukito sonriendo lo que hizo que el pelimarron se sonrojara.

- Si es la mejor opci n- respondi Sakura, todos asintieron as que Touya se fue al centro del escenario.

Con el equipo Acero.

Roy y Ed discut an quien deb a ir as que mientras tanto los dem s decidieron que deb a ser la teniente Okay. Sin decir mas se dirigi al centro del escenario con los dem s, para cuando Roy y Ed lo notaron ya se hab a ido.

Con el equipo Pokemon.

-Yo creo que Gary es la mejor opci n, ya que trabaja en el laboratorio con el profesor Oak- comento Down.

- Es verdad- dijo Misty.

- Esta bien si los dem s est n de acuerdo- Gary se resigno al ver a los dem s asentir, y se fue junto a los dem s.

- Como si ese tonto supiera tanto...- murmuro Ash.

- Te escuche Ketchum! Y ahora lo veras- respondi Gary.

Con el equipo Digital.

- Koji Qu tal si vas tu?- pregunto Tai.

- No soy bueno con las preguntas, Qu tal tu hermano?-

- No se, Zoe?- pregunto sonriendo esperando salvarse.

- Eh... Matt?- pregunto la rubia sonriendo sonrojada.

- Esta bien, ya que soy el mas inteligente- el rubio se paro y fue con los dem s.

- Que bien le subiste el ego- dijo Tai mirando a Zoe. Todos rieron por el comentario, todos menos Matt que lo miro molesto.

-Bien- empez relatando la anfitriona- Parece que ya tenemos a todos los concursantes, y antes de tiempo, que bien! Parece que esto terminara pronto, pero antes tengo que comentar unas reglas mas- todos la miraron sorprendidos- para este y el resto de los juegos, solo uno de los seis ganara, Eso es obvio no? El ganador deber escoger por sorteo a uno de los cinco restantes y esta persona tendra que irse-

- Eso quiere decir que iremos restando... que problem tico- contesto Shikamaru.

- Silencio, bien ahora vamos con este juego, como ya saben se les har n varias preguntas de inter s general, si contestan mal o no contestan deber n quitarse un prenda de ropa- todos la miraron aterrados.

- C mo?? Eso no puede ser no quiero desnudarme aqu - ojala hubiera participado Sasuke pens Sakura.

Tanto Roy como Itachi y Tai sonrieron ante la idea.

- C llate pelos de chicle, cuando no les quede mas que la ropa interior para sacarse quedan eliminados, Entendido?-

- Saya No te parece mucho?- pregunto Solomon.

- Pervertido Quieres que se queden desnudos?-

- No me refer a a eso- respondi el rubio sonrojado- quiero decir que este programa es para ni os tambi n-

- No te preocupes por eso luego lo censuran, Alguna objeci n?- todos abrieron la boca- Pues se las guardan, comenzamos-

- Primera pregunta para Konoha Cuado comenz la segunda guerra mundial?-

- En 1945- respondi Sakura.

- Lo siento, incorrecto.

Sakura se sorprendi , y se quito la camisa que llavaba sobre el vestido No debo volver a equivocarme, solo tengo el vestido pens .

- Segunda pregunta Akatsuki, C mo muere L de Death Note?-

- C mo muere quien, de que?- pregunto el rubio.

- Respuesta incorrecta, que incultos son- comento el productor.

Deidara resignado se quito la capa por suerte el llebaba mas ropa que Sakura.

- Siguiente pregunta Clow Cu l es el mejor contrincante para un pokemon de tipo roca?-

- Los tipo Agua- contesto Touya, aunque su equipo lo miro extra o- Qu ? Me gustaba el juego cuando era peque o.

- Correcto, al fin uno, siguente, equipo acero, pala la linda se orita- Solomon sonri pero la teniente ni se inmuto.

- Su sonrisa no es tan sexi como la m a- sonri Mustang.

- C mo se llaman los gemelos de Ouran High School?-

- No lo se- respondi Hokay seria, lamentablemente ella solo tenia una camisa y la pollera, as que se quito la camisa dejando ver su blanco cuerpo y un bonito corpi o de color negro. A mas de uno se les desangro la nariz empezando por cierto pelinegro, y el rubio que estaba frente a ella.

- Siguiente pregunta- continuo el rubio por no decir que si cuando su compa era le dijo que si quer a que se quedaran desnudos- Cu l es la primera carta que captura Sakura?-

- La carta Vuelo- respondi Gary.

- Correcto, siguiente pregunta equipo digital C mo se llama el ladron fantasma de la serie D.?-

- Dark- respondi el rubio sonriendo y mirando a Tai.

- Correcto, equipo Konoha Cu l es el nombre de la protagonista de la serie Paradisse Kiss?

- Carolina!!- grito emocionada, esa la sabia, pero de pronto noto su error.

- Lo siento ese es su apodo- respondi Solomon, mientras Sakura se quitaba el vestido quedandose en ropa interior- bien si fallas otra vez perseras y tendr s que irte, pr xima pregunta akatsuki Cu les son los nombres de los miembros del equipo 9?-

- Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Akimichi Chouji- respondi el rubio seguro, despu s de tanto seguir al Kiuuby se sabia el nombre de casi todos los avitantes de la aldea.

- Correcto, equipo Clow Cu l es el pokemon mas fuerte de la tercera generacion?-

- Raycuaza- respondi serio.

- Correcto, llevas la delantera hasta ahora, siguiente pregunta equipo acero, el rubio sonri nuevamente al ver a la rubia, esperaba que no contestara- C mo se llama el demonio de una cola?-

- Shukaku- respondi la rubia.

- Demonios, digo correcto, siguiente pregunta equipo Pokemon C mo se llama el digimon mas poderoso de la curta temporada?-

- Querpimon- respondi Gary.

- Correcto, siguiente pregunta Qui n dise o los uniformes de Akatsuki?-

- C mo se supone que sepa eso?!!- grito Matt molesto al ver como tai se re a, sonrojado se quito la remera dejando ver su bien formado pecho.

Sakura y Saya estaban babeando, mientras que Konan y Hinata lo miraban sonrojadas.

-Bueno eso no es correcto, as que sigamos, Konoha Cu l es el apellido de Itachi?-

-Al fin algo en lo que esta in til no puede fallar- murmuraba Sasuke, sin embargo Sakura estaba tan ocupada mirando a Matt que no escucho la pregunta-

- Bien Konoha no contesta as que ya tenemos al perdedor con lo que nos deja un empate entre el equipo Clow y el equipo Pokemon- ambos equipos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que todo Konoha miraba con odio a Sakura- El desempate el pr ximo bloque, no cambien de canal-

Continuara

Espero que les guste y respecto a las preguntas, si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea ser n bien recibidas, espero que les guste. 


	2. La primera competencia

Bien espero que no hayan encontrado ning n problema con las preguntas.

Capitulo 2: El desaf o.

-Estamos de regreso, en el bloque anterior nos quedaron dos finalistas, Touya del equipo Clow y Gary del equipo pokemon- se escuchan fuertes aplausos de los dos equipos- y ya tenemos la primera eliminada, la pelos de chicle, que viene desde Konoha, y por lo que vemos no sabe nada de nada- sonr e la presentadora (N/A: No me cae bien Sakura pero hab a que ponerla por eso es la primera en irse)

- El desempate consiste en seguir con las preguntas hasta que alguno se equivoque y el ganador deber elegir el nombre de uno de los que participo en este juego para que se valla de entre un mont n de papeles, sin m s, la primera pregunta es para Touya, Qui n fue el primer presidente constitucional de la Argentina?-

- Mitre-

- Correcto, Gary Cu l es el felino mas grande del mundo?-

- El tigre de bengala-

- Correcto, Touya Qui n es el mas sexy de esta sala?-

- Eh?- Touya estaba sorprendido no esperaba algo as , al igual que todos los dem s participantes.

- Solomon eso no esta entre las preguntas- contesto Saya.

- Lo se pero se me acabaron las tarjetas con preguntas-

- Que problema... C mo no consideran algo como esto? En fin... Lo resolvemos con piedra, papel o tijeras?- pregunto avergonzada.

- Esta bien- respondieron a la vez Touya y Gary.

- Bien 1, 2 y 3- Al mismo tiempo Gary hizo piedra y Touya papel- Bien finalmente Touya gana, as que debes sacar un papel de esta bolsa- dijo Solomon mostr ndole una bolsa negra llena de peque os papeles- Touya eligi uno y se lo entrego al rubio- La persona que se va junto con Sakura es...-

- Vamos dilo de una vez!! Odio el suspenso...- grito Kisame.

- C lmate o los tendr que descalificar- respondi el rubio- es Gary-

- No puede ser- dijo el estudiante del profesor.

- Lo siento debes irte, y ll vate a la pelos de chicle- respondi Saya sonriendo, finalmente tanto Sakura como Gary salieron- Bien ahora solo nos quedan 33 participantes y es hora del segundo juego que consiste en una carrera, pueden usar lo que deseen desde sus pokemon hasta alg n jutsu, o simplemente correr tienen 5 minutos para decidir-

Con Konoha:

- Yo puedo participar montando a Akamaru- sonri Kiba.

- Pe-pero Kiba-kun Akamaru no es muy r pido- respondi Hinata.

- Es verdad, pero no se quien sino- continuo Naruto.

- Naruto tu no puedes ir montando uno de tus sapos?- pregunto Sasuke.

- No se si Gamakichi sea suficientemente r pido como para vencer a alg n pokemon pero lo intentaremos- Naruto sonri , lo que hizo que Sasuke y Hinata se sonrojaron, y camino al centro del escenario, invoc a Gamakichi y se dispuso a explicarle.

Con Akatsuki.

- Rayos! Si no hubi ramos usado a Deidara en el primer desaf o ahora podr a ganar usando uno de sus p jaros de arcilla- dijo Pein.

- Hay que pensar que hacer ahora- respondi Konan- Sasori Tu no puedes controlar la arena?-

- No, yo soy un titiritero, pero podr a usar una de mis ltimas marionetas, es bastante r pida- respondi el pelirrojo.

- Es nuestra nica opci n, as que hazlo- respondi el l der.

Con el equipo Clow.

- Vamos hermano d jame ir- discut a Sakura con Touya luego de proponer usar la carta vuelo para la carrera.

- Ya te dije que no, no quiero que luego agreguen alguna regla extra a-

- D jala Touya, al fin que todos debemos participar en alg n desaf o- respondi Yukito sonriendo.

- Y Por qu no te transformas tu en Yue?- pregunto Eriol.

- Porque eso es contra las reglas ya que soy yo quien esta inscripto-

- Bien ve Sakura- respondi Touya, Sakura sonri y se fue al centro del escenario.

- Por qu la dejaste?- pregunto Shaoran alterado. Touya solo lo miro molesto pero no respondi .

Con el equipo Acero.

- Creo que nuestra nica opci n es transmutarle ruedas a la armadura de Al- comento el mayor de los Elric.

- Me parece bien- respondi el menor.

- Creo que no hay nada mas que ofrecer- agrego la teniente, el rubio mayor uni sus manos y toco la armadura de su hermano que r pidamente se convirti en una especie de vehiculo, que se dirigi al centro del escenario con los dem s,

Con el equipo Pokemon.

- Bueno Gary se fue, as que creo que puedo usar a Charizard para la carrera Ustedes que dicen?- pregunto Ash.

- Pues si fuera una carrera en el agua Gyarados seria lo mejor pero como no dijeron nada no lo creo as que Charizard estar bien- respondi Misty.

- Y que tal Bleiziquen?- pregunto Mein.

- Charizard vuela m s r pido, y si Bleiziquen debe cargarte eso lo har m s lento-contesto Max.

- Me estas llamando gorda?!!- grito la mayor. Max solo ri y Ash fue al centro del escenario.

Con el equipo digital.

- Qu tal si voy yo en Wargreymon?- pregunto Tai.

- Ahora Metalgarurumon seria til- se lamento Matt.

- Ir yo, me convertir en Kendogarurumon- respondi Koji.

- Yo seria mejor como Geogreymon- respondi Takuya.

- Y por que no Kazemon?- pregunto Zoe.

- Yo creo que Kendogarurumon es el m s r pido- dijo Koichi.

- Claro siempre apoyando a tu hermanito- murmuro Takuya.

- Eso nos deja con dos votos para Koji as que no pierdas- dijo Zoe. Koji sonri y se uni a los dem s en el escenario.

- Ya que est n todos s ganme- dijo Saya mirando a los competidores. Todos salieron del escenario para llegar a un gran patio, que tenia una l nea blanca antes de la entrada de una especie de laberinto- Col quense en la l nea de partida, cuando suene el silbato partir n, solo deben atravesar algunos obst culos y llegar a la meta que esta all - dijo Saya se alando un par de bastones con una pancarta roja que dec a meta.  
Mientras tanto en el escenario Solomon encend a una gran pantalla que mostraba a los participantes colocarse en la l nea de partida.

Pronto Naruto invoco a Gamakichi, Sasori se meti dentro de su marioneta, Sakura uso la carta vuelo combinada con carrera, Al solo se ubico ya que ya estaba preparado, Ash llamo a Charizard, y Koji digievoluciono.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se escucho el silbato y partieron, todos menos Sasori que se mov a muy lento.

- Qu ?!! Dijo que era bastante r pida!!- grito Pein al ver que Sasori apenas se mov a.

- De hecho l der es mucho mas r pida que la que usaba cuando fuimos a buscar a Gaara Por qu cree que tardamos tanto?- respondi Deidara.

La carrera iba mas o menos pareja Kendogarurumon, Charizard y Sakura iban empatados en primer lugar, seguidos por Gamakichi y Naruto y Al, por ultimo Sasori que a penas hab a avanzado.

El primer obst culo era un lago, claro que a Charizard y a Sakura no les costo pasarlo volando, a Kendogarurumon un poco pero lo paso de un salto, Gamakichi lo paso nadando sin mayor dificultad, pero tanto Al como Sasori (cuando llegara) no pudieron pasarlo.

- Parece que ya tenemos dos perdedores, Alfons del equipo Acero y Sasori de Akatsuki- grito el presentador.

El siguiente obst culo era un t nel por el que solo pod a pasar uno a la vez, la primera en llegar fue Sakura seguida por Charizard, Kendogarurumon y finalmente Gamakichi, una vez que lo pasaron estaban cerca de la meta cuando una pared de fuego salto del suelo lo que detuvo a Sakura, pero Charizard la paso sin problemas cuidando que Ash no se quemara, tanto Kendogarurumon como Gamakichi se quedaron sin poder avanzar mas.

- Tenemos un ganador, Ash y su Charizard- dijo Saya desde la meta, Ash saltaba de felicidad mientras que los dem s se lamentaban, como Sasori estaba a unos pasos de la salida se lo declaro perdedor y Ash debi sacar un nombre.

- Bien, aqu tengo el nombre de la persona que ser eliminada junto con Sasori y es... Alfons- grito el rubio

- Bueno vamos a un corte y en breve regresamos el pr ximo desaf o para los 31 concursantes restantes ser una competencia de canto- dijo Saya desde fuera del escenario.

Continuara...

Hasta aqu el capitulo 2 espero que le guste y que me dejen review, y que aconsejen de alguna competencia que se les ocurra o quien quieren que gane. 


	3. El desafio se complica

Aqu agrego el capitulo 3 espero que les guste.

- Estamos de vuelta, gracias por seguir sintonizados, el pr ximo desafi ser tan f cil que no creo que se lo pueda llamar desaf o- ri Saya- pero antes tenemos un invitado especial, quiz s alguno lo conozca se trata de Inuyasha, d mosle un aplauso- Lugo del aplauso todas las luces se dirigieron a la entrada del escenario, donde un hombre de pelo largo, blanco con orejas de gato entro a paso lento, iba vestido con un traje de samurai completamente rojo.

- Este tiene peor gusto para los colores que tu dobe- susurro Sasuke a Naruto.

- Qu quieres decir con que tengo mal gusto?!! Para tu informaci n me visto mejor que tu!!- grito Naruto molesto.

- C llense de una vez!!- grito la presentadora- Ejem...Aqu Inuyasha ser el juez del pr ximo juego que consiste en una partida de verdad o reto, si no les conviene contestar deben hacer un reto y si tampoco pueden son descalificados-

- Y que se supone que yo haga? No creo que halla nada que yo pueda hacer- pregunto Inuyasha.

- A eso voy, por favor d jenme terminar, bien el juez esta para poner un limite en los desaf os que considere demasiado complicados y para juzgar cuando el desaf o esta cumplido, muy bien tienen cinco minutos- responde el rubio.

Con Konoha.

- Bien esto es f cil, Qui n quiere participar?- pregunto Naruto.

- Yo-yo lo are- respondi Hinata sonrojada.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que ella nunca era tan decidida.

- Estas segura? Puede que los desaf os sean demasiado para ti- respondi Kiba.

- Estar bien, adem s no creo que halla otro desafi que yo pueda hacer- respondi Hinata seria.

- Esta bien, tu puedes, creemos en ti- respondi Naruto sonriendo, a lo Sasuke solo gru o, finalmente Hinata se dirigi al escenario sin decir mas.

Con Akatsuki.

- Muy bien Kisame este es tu desaf o- dijo el l der.

- Por qu yo?- pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido.

- Porque eres un in til y no creo que sirvas para otro desaf o.

- Que malo es l der- dijo Kisame con un aura depresiva caminando hacia el escenario.

Con el equipo Clow.

- Creo que yo deber a hacer este- dijo Li.

- Por qu tu mocoso?- pregunto Touya molesto.

- Y quien lo har ?! Tu? Te recuerdo que no puedes participar dos veces- Li sonri triunfante.

- No peleen- dijo Sakura- Hermano, deja que Shaoran valla- continuo con una sonrisa.

- Por qu no voy yo?- pregunto Eriol.

- Por que yo me ofrec primero- gru o Li.

- Yo creo que mejor dejemos que valla Shaoran- continuo Tomoyo, eriol sonri y asinti . Sin esperar una respuesta de Touya, Shaoran se fue.

Con el equipo Acero.

- Que mal... ahora somos menos- comento Winli.

- Si... en fin pensemos quien har este desaf o- respondi Ed.

- Ir yo, no podemos permitirnos perder otro juego- respondi Mustang.

- Y que te hace pensar que tu no perder s?- respondi Ed.

- Que yo... soy el mejor- respondi el pelinegro luego se dio la vuelta y se fue junto a los otros.

- Es un idiota...- murmuro Ed.

Con el equipo Pokemon.

- Ahora solo queda Mein, Down, Max y yo- comento Misty.

- Max se ofrece- grito Mein.

- Qu ? Por qu yo? Ve tu Mein- respondi su hermano.

- No peleen, ir yo si no les molesta- respondi Down, ninguno se neg as que se fue con los dem s.

Con el equipo Digital.

- Puedo hacer este desaf o? Pregunto Koichi sonriendo.

- Por mi no hay problema- respondi Koji sonriendo.

- Yo no tengo problema Y ustedes?- pregunto Takuya mirando a Matt, Tai y Zoe.

-No, esta bien- respondieron los tres a la vez y Koichi se fue con los dem s.

- Ahora que todos los concursantes est n listos demos inicio al juego, nuestro juez girara la ruleta con los nombres de los equipos para ver quien empieza, juez si esta listo- finalizo Saya.

Inuyasha gira la ruleta y cuando finalmente se detuvo marcaba... El equipo Digital.

- Bien Koichi, elige a quien quieres desafiar- dijo Solomon.

- Bien... yo elijo a...- comenz el chico mirando a quienes participaban- Elijo a Li, Verdad o reto?- pregunto con una sonrisa mal vola.

- Reto- despu s de todo Li Shaoran no se deja intimidar.

- Te reto a que beses a Sakura- Koichi sonri suponiendo que Li no lo har a.

- Esta bien- despu s de todo quer a hacerlo pens Li y se dirigi a la mesa donde estaba la nombrada, fue un beso corto en lo labios, pero suficiente para que li se ganara una mirada asesina de parte del hermano de Sakura

- No se permiten los asesinatos- le record la presentadora a Touya que ya se hab a parado, r pidamente Li volvi al escenario.

- Bien yo sigo, elijo a...-

- Algo mas, no puedes elegir al que te eligi - lo corto Saya.

- Esta bien, elijo a Hinata Verdad o reto?-

- Ve-verdad- respondi Hinata nerviosa, no cre a Li le pudiera preguntar nada raro o al menos eso esperaba.

- Es verdad que... Estas enamorada de tu primo Neji?-

- No-no, no es verdad- respondi Hinata aliviada- Yo elijo a Down Verdad o reto?-

- Reto- respondi la peliazulada.

- Te reto deshacerte de Piplup- respondi Hinata.

- No, no puedo hacer eso es mi primer pokemon-

- Si te niegas quedas fuera- dijo Saya

- Bien, quedare fuera- respondi Down y ndose del escenario.

- Hinata eliges de nuevo- Saya.

- Bien elijo a Mustang, Verdad o reto?- Pregunto Hinata ya con mas confianza.

- Reto-

- Lo reto a que le diga a Edward que lo ama- Hinata sonri .

- Esta bien- Mustang camino hacia el rubio- Edward yo... te amo, nunca te lo dije porque tenia miedo de lo que pudieras decirme- el rubio no contesto solo de acerco al mayor y lo beso, Winli y Okay lloraban, pero aun as estaban felices por ellos, de fondo se escucho un hoooo- Mi turno elijo a Kisame, Verdad o reto?-

- Reto- respondi el hombre pez.

- Te reto a que cantes la sirenita- respondi el mayor.

- No la recuerdo bien- entonces en la pantalla apareci la letra de la canci n en una especie de canta conmigo, Kisame empez a cantar desafinadamente pero cantar en fin.

- A quien quer as ver sufrir a nosotros o a el?- pregunto el conductor tap ndose las orejas.

- Pens que no la cantar a- respondi el pelinegro.

- Bien se acabo- grito Solomon cortando la canci n de Kisame- considerando que Hinata logro que una participando se valla ella es la ganadora y ahora debes sacar un papel- continuo el rubio mostr ndole la bolsa, Hinata estaba tan feliz por haber ganado que se apresuro a tomar un papel y se lo dio al conductor- Bien el eliminado de hoy es... Kisame, gracias a dios-

- Qu ?!! Eso no es justo!!- grito el hombre pez, sin embargo despu s de esa canci n todos esperaban que se fuera.

- Bien, en el pr ximo bloque tendremos mas desaf os para los 28 participantes restantes claro que el pr ximo desaf o no ser tan f cil, v annos la pr xima semana a la misma hora y en el mismo canal-

Continuara...

Por fin termine, gracias a todos los que me dejaron review T.T soy tan feliz, espero que este capitulo les guste el pr ximo desaf o ser bailar, si alguno tiene alguna idea ser bien recibida. 


	4. La cancion

Muy bien, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 4: El baile.

- Estamos de regreso en el programa, ya les habíamos avisado a los participantes que el próximo desafío seria bailar, así que tuvieron un día para idear un baile y buscar una pareja en caso de necesitarla, como les dimos tanto tiempo les diremos quienes participaran para luego ver los bailes, los que participaran son: Kiba por Konoha, Konan por Akatsuki, Yukito por el equipo Clow, Winli por el equipo Acero, Misty por el equipo Pokemon y Takuya por el equipo Digital, recuerden que el equipo digital aun no ha perdido a ningún participante por lo que van ganando muy bien Konoha cuando estén listos- finalizo Solomon.

- Si estamos listos, vamos Akamaru- grito Kiba y al instante un enorme perro blanco con las orejas marrones apareció detrás de el.

- Ya pueden poner la música que seleccionaron- dijo Saya mirando hacia donde estaban las cámaras y quien las controlaba.

La música típica de las fiestas de deportes, en el centro del escenario aparecieron varios obstáculos, rápidamente Kiba comenzó a darle señales a Akamaru y este comenzó a saltar los obstáculos al ritmo de la música. Cuando finalmente los pasaron todos Akamaru hizo un salto con giro en el aire y callo junto a Kiba, todos estaban sorprendidos.

- Esta muy bien- dijo Solomon y todos lo miraron- pero eso no es un baile- continuo con una gotaza.

- ¡¡Kiba idiota!! ¡¡Vamos a perder otro desafío!! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eso era lo que tenías planeado?!- grito Naruto desde su lugar.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que eso no es bailar?! ¡¡Akamaru es un gran bailarín!!- gritaba Kiba a Solomon.

- Es suficiente están descalificados- respondió Solomon, Kiba iba a replicar pero dos hombres enormes se lo llevaron. El rubio continuo- Bien la siguiente es Konan por Akatsuki- rápidamente la peliazulada se dirigió al centro, las luces se apagaron y un gran reflector la enfoco, la música comenzó.

Konan empezó a bailar lentamente acercándose a Solomon, eróticamente se quito la capa mostrando un conjunto de ropa interior negro con pequeñas nubes rojas, a todos se les caía la sangre de la nariz pero finalmente cuando Konan estaba por besar al rubio que estaba por desangrarse Pein la detuvo.

- El baile estuvo muy bien- respondió el líder llevándose a Konan aun en ropa interior, que solo sonreía y se sonrojaba por que el líder no le soltaba la mano.

- En fin, solomon tubo un pequeño problema así que continuare yo- sonrió Saya mirando la puerta por la que el rubio se había ido- el siguiente equipo es el Clow por el que participa Yukito-

Yukito sonrió vestido con unas mallas de color azul muy al cuerpo, comenzó a bailar con cintas, saltando, haciendo círculos y saltando por todo el escenario, dando un gran giro en el aire termino su presentación.

- No muy masculino pero estuvo bien- respondió Saya sorprendida y con una gran gota- El siguiente es l equipo Acero, por ellos viene Winli-

La rubia se paro mostrando un vestido negro al cuerpo a mas de uno les sangro la nariz de nuevo- Yo le pedía un amigo que me ayude, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto sonriéndole a la productora.

- Si no hay problema ¿Ya llego?-

- Esta aquí- en ese momento Eriol se paro y se dirigió hacia ella vertido con un traje negro.

-¡¡Eres un traidor Hiragizawa!!- grito Li.

- No puedo decirle que no a una dama- respondió el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa tomando a Winli de la cintura, ambos comenzaron a bailar tango, realmente lo hacían muy bien.

- Guau eso fue excelente- sonrió Saya y ambos fueron a sentarse- El siguiente es el equipo pokemon por ellos va Misty- cuando dijo su nombre apareció una gran piscina de cristal en el escenario, con un trampolín, rápidamente Misty subió vestida de sirena, salto al agua y comenzó a nadar y a bailar como lo hacia en el gimnasio, todos estaban maravillados, se veía muy bien en el agua- Eso fue muy bonito Misty- sonrió la presentadora- Por favor no te caigas, el ultimo en bailar es Takuya-

-Yo are danza interpretativa- dijo Takuya vestido con un Kimono en un gran escenario decorado al estilo japonés, se sentó en el centro mostrando un abanico con una cara triste, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar moviendo los pies, y volvió a enseñar otro abanico con una cara feliz, se inclino y oculto el rostro detrás de ambos abanicos, dio un giro indicando que había terminado. Todos estaban estáticos y apenas podían moverse.

- Por lo que veo te molestaba que nadie se fuera de tu equipo, eso fue peor que el baile de Akamaru- dijo Saya sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Es que no sabia que hacer- respondió en chico rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Eso ya lo habíamos notado, creo que no hace falta sacar un nombre ya que Kiba fue descalificado, Takuya tu baile fue terrible así que te quedas fuera también- antes de que el chico pudiera responder dos enormes hombres lo agarraron de los brazos y lo sacaron- y por ultimo la ganadora de este juego es... Winli.

- Ya resolví mi problema y ya regrese- sonrió Solomon secándose las manos.

- Que asco, al menos podrías disimilar lo que hiciste- dijo Saya mirando sus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo lavarme las manos?- pregunto el rubio aparentemente sin entender.

- Si claro...- respondieron todos a la vez, mientras que Pein intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

- Lo que paso es que...-

- No queremos saber Solomon- Saya lo corto, el rubio bajo la cabeza "solo me sangro la nariz y me limpie con las manos"- Pasando por alto el... percance de Solomon, en siguiente juego deben cantar así que elijan, ya saben el procedimiento- termino la chica.

Con Konoha.

- Solo nos queda Sasuke y Shikamaru- lloraba el rubio.

- Es muy problemático, yo paso, además tengo una voz terrible- dijo el de la coleta.

- Claro y mi voz es un coro de ángeles- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

- Bueno entonces vas tu teme- respondió Naruto empujando a Sasuke al escenario.

- Naruto-kun lo dijo con sarcasmo- dijo avergonzada por la torpeza de Naruto.

- ¿Con que?-

Con Akatsuki.

- Ya que tu hermanito va a cantar ¿Por qué no vas tu Itachi?- pregunto el líder.

-Por que no sirvo para cantar- respondió el pelinegro.

- Claro que si, en la ducha lo haces muy bien...- dijo Deidara, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y miro a Itachi nervioso- Es decir que... una vez pase por la puerta del baño y te escuche... no es que te espíe ni nada, jaja- continuo el rubio nervioso son mirar a su compañero. Itachi se acerco al chico, este solo cerro los ojos pensando que lo mataría, "De haber sabido te hubiera invitado a bañarte conmigo" susurro el pelinegro al oído del rubio y se fue al escenario. Deidara estaba muy sonrojado, definitivamente decir la verdad no estaba tan mal.

Con el equipo Clow no hubo demasiada discusión todos decidieron que debía ser Tomoyo.

Con el equipo Acero, intentaban convencer al rubio mayor de que debía cantar porque no tenían a nadie mas así que resignado acepto.

Con el equipo Pokemon, los hermanos peleaban entre ellos pero con un juego de piedra, papel, o tijera termino yendo Mein.

Con el equipo digital la única que quería cantar fue Zoe así que fue ella.

- Ya que están todos les explicare un extra de este juego- Saya sonrió maliciosamente y todos comenzaron a sudar- nosotros elegimos la canción- dijo al fin y todos suspiraron aliviados- el primero es Konoha, Sasuke tu canción aparecerá en la pantalla. Sasuke miro la pantalla y avergonzado comenzó a cantar.

Shalala en ocasiones

Quiero rendirme

Viene a mí y permanece

Esa luz que me quema.

Ese amor que esperaba

Aquel que estaba deseando

Me hace volar alto

Las barreras no me detendrán.

Tú no me llamas y me dejas esperando

Crees que nada nos une

Pero estoy más cerca de ti que nadie más.

Shalala en ocasiones

Quiero rendirme

Viene a mí y permanece

Esa luz que me quema.

Shalala tu eres a quien quiero

A ti es a quien veo

Contigo es con quien quiero estar

Y el amanecer será

Tan, pero tan brillante.

- Bien ya termine- dijo Sasuke al terminar completamente sonrojado.

- Fue muy lindo Sasuke- kun- le sonrió Hinata.

- Jaja teme que masculina tu canción jaja- se reía Naruto a más no poder.

- Nada de asesinatos, además cantaste muy bien- dijo saya a Sasuke, el solo murmuro maldiciones- el siguiente es Itachi por Akatsuki. Itachi se acerco y comenzó a cantar.

Precisamente como siempre

Cuando gira en esa esquina

Me sumerjo en un mar de personas

Y me disuelvo

Me pierdo completamente

Y no puedo encontrar nada que decir

Aun así, una cosa, tu voz

Permanece todavía

Todo en ti, tu sonrisa, tu rabia

Me permite seguir.

Si solo mirases alto

Donde las nubes comienzan a disiparse

Pienso que sabes lo que quiero decir

¿Verdad?

Pienso que sabes lo que quiero decir

¿Verdad?

- Muy lindo Itachi- dijo Saya con un poco de sangre saliendo de la nariz, este solo volvió a su lugar.

- ¡¿Por qué a el le toco esa canción y a mi una de chica?!- grito Sasuke molesto.

- Eso es por sorteo y deja de gritar o te descalifico- gruño la conductora, Sasuke estaba por decir algo mas pero los hombres que antes habían sacado a Kiba lo miraron y este se sentó muy tranquilo- Sigue el equipo Clow con tomoyo-

- Si, estoy lista- sonrió la chica. Mirando la canción.

Yo quisiera

Que supieras

Cuanto extraño

Tú presencia aquí

Y no puedo

No me atrevo

Es que si

Te veo no se que decir

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Quiero volar

Contigo por el cielo

Te daré mi amor

Solo a ti

Quiero volar

Yo te atrapo

Tú me atrapas

Para siempre

Lo que quieras

Puedes pedirme

Yo te haré

Sentir este gran amor

- Eso fue hermoso tomoyo- termino Saya, el siguiente es Edward-

El rubio, comenzó a cantar.

Volvemos a empezar

La historia se escribirá de nuevo

A enorme velocidad lo se bien

Comienza y tu veras

Arruinan la tierra hasta las centrañas

Salvarla todos debemos con valor

Paraíso fue, con brillante sol

Llevamos adentro un héroe dormido

Levántalo

Atravesemos con decisión

Hasta un lejano fortín

Difícil senda sin temer

Mirando fijo sin desfallecer

Somos amigos de corazón

Llenen su pecho con ardor

Aquel mañana que se olvido

Volvamos todos a recuperar

Que la batalla se va iniciar.

- Eso... podría ser peor- respondió Saya el rubio sonrojado volvió a su lugar- la sigue el equipo pokemon, Mein-

Mein miro la canción, la conocía bien así que no tendría problema.

Yo nunca te olvidare

Siempre luchando por lo que crees

Recuerdo tu voz y tu corazón

Yo nunca te olvidare

Vaya donde vaya

Siempre esta tu sombra

Y cuando duermo y sueño

Estas aquí

En todas las canciones

Siempre te oigo a ti

Siempre vas a ser mi héroe

Tu valor y fuerza nos guió

Tu luz brillante me señala

El camino a seguir

Cada día junto a ti

Yo nunca te olvidare

Siempre luchando por lo que crees

Recuerdo tu voz y tu corazón

Yo nunca te olvidare

Sacrificas sin dudar

Y das a los demás

Yo nunca te olvidare

Siempre luchando por lo que crees

Recuerdo tu voz y tu corazón

Yo nunca te olvidare

- Estuvo muy bien- dijo la presentadora secándose las lagrimas- la ultima es Zoe por el equipo digital-

Zoe miro la pantalla y comenzó.

Vamos

A un sitio que no esta en el mapa

No importa si no hay dinero

Si hay nubes grises en el cielo

Ya sabes que hacer

Construye hoy tu realidad

La puerta de la mente se abre

Todo se vera al instante

Ya nunca te perderás

Confía en tu intuición

Hay mundos tan hermosos

Que conocerás

Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener

Cerca, mas cerca de lo que imaginas

Puede ser

Puede ser

Solo debes seguir

Vamos

A un sitio que no esta en el mapa

No importa si no hay dinero

Si hay nubes grises en el cielo

Ya sabes que hacer

Prepárate para el futuro

Quien sabe que pueda pasar

Todo será perfecto

Si me haces caso

- Bien esa fue la ultima canción, pero lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo apara anunciar al ganador, así que será en el próximo capitulo, sigan viéndonos y voten a su equipo favorito- se despidió el rubio.

Fin del capitulo...

Que capitulo tan largo, bueno las canciones son de cada serie, la que canto Sasuke es mi opening favorito del shippuuden, el que canto Itachi es uno de los endings que mas me gustan, Tomoyo canto la canción de su serie pero no me la acordaba bien, así que alguien me diga como seguía por favor, la de Ed es de digimon 02 el opening, Mein canto la canción que aparece en el final de la película de Dialga vs. Palquia Vs. Darkrai, no se si alguien la vio pero a mi me encanta, y la que canto Zoe es el ending de digimon Tamers. Creo que nada mas por ahora suerte y dejen reviews hasta otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

-Aquí estamos de regreso, con lo que dejamos inconcluso- saluda Saya.

- ¡Ya digan quien gano!- grito Tai.

- Tranquilo a eso voy- respondió la chica- bien aquí tengo la votación que esta vez determinara a los dos perdedores, los que se van esta vez son... Zoe y Tomoyo- dijo la productora sorprendida- ¿Quién demonios voto? Tomoyo fue la que mejor canto, debería irse Sasuke o Edward que desafinaron-

- ¡¡Oye!!- gritaron los aludidos.

- Saben que es verdad, en fin yo no tengo jurisdicción con esto así que chicas lo lamento-

- No te preocupes- sonrió Tomoyo y se fue, con dos rostros deprimidos en su equipo.

- Si esta bien- sonrió Zoe, y miro a su equipo – No se dejen ganar, los estaré viendo en casa- se despidió y también se fue.

- Muy bien miremos las puntuaciones, pero antes, el ganador de este juego es Itachi de Akatsuki-

- ¿Quién decidió eso?- pregunto Solomon.

- Yo, ya que no pude opinar en quines se iban elegí a quien quería que ganara, además el esta muy bueno... digo canto muy bien- sonrió Saya.

- Esta bien solo diles lo que sigue-

- Si dejen de apurarme, las puntuaciones son: todos tienen un punto menos el equipo digital, que patéticos son- murmuro Saya sin alejar el micrófono, los veinticinco participantes la miraron mal- El siguiente juego es muy importante, ya que el equipo que no tenga ningún punto será eliminado, quienes no tengan mas jugadores pueden repetir, los que si tengan deben usar el que les queda, el siguiente juego es una batalla, elijan a quien quieran que participe-

Con Konoha.

- ¡Demonios solo nos queda Shikamaru!- gritaron todos desesperados.

- Me alegra que confíen en mí, que problemáticos son- dijo el chico caminando lento hasta el escenario.

- Al menos no nos eliminaran...- murmuro Naruto.

Con Akatsuki.

- Ya que soy el líder y, por lo tanto el mas fuerte iré yo- dijo Pein orgulloso.

- En realidad era el único que podía- dijo Konan en voz baja.

Con el equipo Clow.

- Eriol eres el único que puede ir- dijo Sakura dándole ánimos al chico de lentes.

- Esta bien, no los defraudare- respondió sonriendo y se fue.

Con el equipo Acero.

- Este es mi desafío- dijo el rubio.

- Yo soy más fuerte que tú- respondió Mustang.

- Deja que valla Ed, yo creo el puede ganar- Ed sonrió por el comentario de Winli- además debe ganar por lo horrible que canto- finalizo la rubia.

- ¡Oye! Esta bien iré y ganare- respondió el chico.

Con el equipo Pokemon.

- Solo nos queda Max- dijo Ash.

- Pero yo no se pelear-

- No creo que te permitan usar pokemon, pero por si acaso llévate a mi Monferno, el es bueno peleando- respondió Ash.

- No, mi Bleiziquen es mejor- respondió Mein.

- Yo creo que Mein tiene razón, Bleiziquen es más grande y si Max debe estar sobre el eso es una ventaja- dijo Misty. Finalmente el chico de anteojos se fue con los demás.

Con el equipo Digital.

- Tai, solo quedas tu ¿Qué aras?- pregunto Matt preocupado.

- Tengo que pelar así que creo que usare a Wargreymon, es mi única opción- respondió Tai.

- ¿No crees que es mejor fusionar a MetalGarurumon con Wargreymon?- Pregunto Matt.

- No, con Wargreymon será suficiente- sonrió y se fue junto con Agumon.

- Veo que ya están todos- comenzó Solomon- bien comencemos con la batalla, los dividiremos en peleas de a dos, hasta q alguno no pueda continuar y simplemente quede uno ¿Alguna pregunta?-

- Solo una- dijo Shikamaru con fastidio- ¿Acaso tendré que pelear con esa cosa?- dijo señalando a Bleiziquen.

- Si, ¿No esperaras pelear contra un niño o si?-

- Tsk eso no me parece justo, el miembro del equipo es el niño no esa cosa-

- Deja de quejarte, así son las reglas- finalizo Saya- La primera pelea será entre- miro la pantalla donde los nombres comenzaros a moverse- Pein y Eriol, por favor suban a ring, se permitan golpes, jutsus y magia ¿Listos?-

- Un momento por favor- dijo Eriol tomando su pequeño báculo de su cuello- llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mi por el pacto que haz echo conmigo ¡Libérate!- la pequeña llave se convirtió en un báculo con la forma de un sol- Listo, podemos empezar- sonrió el mago.

- Como si ese palito te ayudara contra un dios- dijo Pein- ¿Qué aras? ¿Cortarme al medio?- Eriol solo sonrió.

- Comiencen- grito Saya.

Pein comenzó lanzando kunais hacia Eriol, pero este uso la carta del escudo sin moverse del lugar, Pein se vio obligado a usar el Rinnegan y llamar a los otros Peins, pero como son controlados por el no es contra las reglas. Eriol uso la carta de trueno que golpeo a uno de los peins tirándolo del ring y descalificándolo, otro de los Pein uso un jutsu de fuego, que fue contraatacado con la carta agua, pero otro Pein apareció en la espalda del mago que no pudo defenderse y fue golpeado y lanzado fuera del ring.

- Eso es todo Pein gana- dijo Saya.

- Eso era obvio, ningún mago puede ganarle a un dios- respondió el pelinaranja saliendo del ring.

- Eriol ¿estas bien?- preguntaron los miembros de su equipo.

- Si estoy bien, pero creo que estoy fuera ¿No es así?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste a Saya.

- Lo lamento pero así es- respondió ella, Eriol salio- La siguiente pelea es entre... Edward y Max, pero por el pelea Bleiziquen-

El chico rubio y el pokemon subieron al ring, el chico rubio convirtió su brazo metálico en un cuchillo y corrió hacia el pokemon peleador, este utilizo un lanzallamas pero el chico lo esquivo, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el brazo, lo suficiente para que el pokemon sintiera demasiado dolor como para golpear. Bleiziquen lanzo una patada de fuego que golpeo directamente a Edward en el estomago, lo que hizo que casi saliera del ring, el pokemon uso un gancho alto que mando a volar a Ed finalmente fuera del ring.

- El ganador es Bleiziquen y Max- dijo Saya, Edward sin decir nada salio de la sala- Los siguientes son Shikamaru y Tai, por quien pelea Wargreymon-

- Genial tengo que pelear con lagarto con armadura- murmuro Shikamaru.

- Yo no soy ningún lagarto soy un dragón- respondió el digimon

- Como si me importara- finalizo el chico.

- Comiencen- Dijo Solomon.

Shikamaru hizo su típica posición de manos para pensar pero debido a que no conocía a su oponente no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero Wargreymon estaba molesto por que lo había llamado lagarto así que lanzo su técnica mas poderosa, la esfera Giard, Shikamaru no tenia espacio para escapar sin salir del ring, así que hizo lo mas fácil se salio del cuadrilátero.

- Shikamaru escapo, el ganador es Wargreymon-

- Yo no soy tonto no iba a dejar que me frieran, ya me voy- respondió el chico y salio.

Mientras Wargreymon se reía de lo fácil que había resultado la batalla Saya continuo- La siguiente ronda será entre los tres ganadores Pein, Bleiziquen y Wargreymon, no se lo pierdan y sigan sintonizados-

Continuara...

Hasta aquí este capitulo, ¿Quién quieren que gane? A demás ya me quedan pocos participantes, y si el equipo digital no gana se tiene que ir bien voten y díganme a quien prefieren hasta otra.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 7.

- Estamos de nuevo con los participantes que ganaron su batalla, en esta ronda no serán eliminados si pierden, pero si el equipo digital no consigue el punto serán descalificados, en fin la batalla es entre Pein, Wargreymon y Bleiziquen, ya están ubicados así que comenzamos- dijo la presentadora.

Los tres competidores se ubican en cada esquina del cuadrilátero Wargreymon estaba decidido a ganar así que lanzo un esfera Giard con la esperanza de que ambos escaparan como Shikamaru, pero Pein uso una sustitución y se ubico detrás del digimon dragón, le lanzo un par de kunais que rebotaron en la armadura del mismo, mientras Bleiziquen intentaba derribarlo a base de lanzallamas y patadas de fuego con el mismo resultado, un golpe de Wargreymon fue suficiente para lanzar a Bleiziquen fuera del cuadrilátero.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que mi Infernape era mejor hasta Charizad lo hubiese hecho mejor- dijo Ash sonriendo.

- Eso no es verdad mi Bleiziquen es muy fuerte, solo lo sorprendió- mientras Ash y Mein discutían que pokemon era mejor (N/A: obviamente Charizard u.u), la batalla continuaba.

Las copias de Pein lograron derribar al digimon, pero este rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a atacar de nuevo, con unos cuantos golpes solo quedo uno de las copias de Pein en la batalla, el que hace Jutsus. Pein lanzo un dragón de fuego que fue interceptado por una esfera Giard, ninguno quería rendirse, Wargreymon seguía golpeando con fuerza hasta que con un tornado de poder logro sacar a Pein del cuadrilátero.

- El ganador es Wargreymon, y lamentablemente no podremos sacarlos del juego- se lamentaba el presentador, mientras el equipo digital festejaba- el siguiente reto será que hagan un cortometraje referente a lo que deseen, pueden llamar a quien quieran, nuestros jueces son Dan y Shun de la batalla Bakugan- sonrió la presentadora mostrando a los jueces que entraban, estos saludaron, bueno solo dan Shun hizo una sena con la mano, una vez que se sentaron continuo- ellos decidirán que cortometraje es el mejor, tienen dos horas- finalizo la chica.

--Dos horas después—

- Se les termino el tiempo, el primero en presentar será Konoha- se escucha un "que sorpresa" de fondo- fingiré que no escuche eso- murmuro la chica.

Naruto se acerco a colocar la película, después del 3, 2, 1 aparece la pantalla negra.

Se ve a una chica de pelo oscuro y largo de ojos casi blancos sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo tranquilamente, en eso viene un chico de pelo azulado en picos y con mirada oscura.

- Hinata yo...- murmura acercándose a la chica.

- Sasuke-kun lo siento pero somos de mundos diferentes y lo sabes- responde ella sin mirarlo.

- Pero lo que yo siento por ti es real- responde el.

- Eso no puede ser verdad, de ser así no estarías con el, además sabes que me casare pronto- responde ella dejando el libro de lado pero sin mirarlo.

- No pienso permitirlo- decía el chico levantando la voz- yo quiero que escapes conmigo, para nunca volver, para que nadie nos diga que pensar o que decir, estar lejos de nuestros clanes y de nuestras obligaciones-

- Lo siento, pero eso es muy cobarde, y es una falta de respeto a nuestras familias, yo me casare por el bien se mi gente-

- No quiero que te cases lo dejare si eso quieres, pero no te cases- responde Sasuke acercándose para besar a Hinata.

- Sasuke no puedo creer que me seas infiel- dice otra voz.

- Naruto, tu sabes que yo nunca que te he amado, solo sentía deseo pero eso ya no existe- responde Sasuke, un chico rubio de ojos celeste ligeramente aguados se acerca.

- Eres un tonto, siempre pensando en ti, yo sabía que nunca te importe, pero yo si te amo- dijo el chico soltando finalmente un par de lágrimas amargas y se va.

- Eres demasiado cruel, Sasuke no quiero volver a verte- responde la chica y también se va. Finalmente Sasuke se queda solo y la pantalla se apaga.

- Snif, Snif que buena película- dice Saya llorando intensamente.

Miran a los jueces, Dan se limpia las lagrimas y levanta un 9, mientras que Shun solo mira aburrido y levanta un 2.

- ¡¡ ¿Dos?!! ¡¡ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a éste no ve que es una obra de arte?!!- grita Naruto exasperado.

- Los siguientes por favor no tenemos todo el día- dice Saya aun con varios pañuelos.

Se acerca Deidara a poner la película.

Se ve a una chica cocinando de espaldas, con un largo cabello rubio, murmurando canciones, cuando lentamente se acerca una sombra hacia ella, con lo que parece ser un cuchillo. La chica voltea y mira al supuesto agresor.

- Hola cariño llegaste temprano- saluda con un beso la chica a su marido.

- Si es que la junta termino antes- responde un chico de cabello largo negro, con dos pequeñas marcas en la cara, con las manos detrás de el.

- ¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunta ella señalando las manos que trae aun tras de si.

- Es una sorpresa- sonríe el- cierra los ojos. Ella tranquilamente los cierra mientras se escucha "No lo hagas" desde la audiencia. Mientras se enfoca a la chica se ve que la sombra va sacando las manos- Ábrelos- dice el, ella lo mira y lanza un pequeño grito.

- Te acordaste- dice ella mirando el ramo de flores que el le acercaba, ella lo toma y lo abraza- ¿Por... por que?- murmura ella antes de caer al suelo con un cuchillo en la espalda.

- Porque me canse de ti- sonríe el chico moreno antes de que termine la película. Se escuchan fuertes aplausos.

- Eso estuvo genial, claro que era obvio que ustedes harían un asesinato, y ¿Quién era la chica?- pregunta Saya. Todos giran la mirada hacia Deidara.

- Eso no fue justo, deberíamos haber usado a Konan- responde el rubio.

- No te quejaste cuando tuviste que besar a Itachi- sonríe Pein- yo no permití que Konan lo hiciera pero sabia que te ofrecerías si te decíamos eso- sonrió el líder.

- Miremos la puntuación-

Dan levanta un 8 y Shun un 7.

- Bueno mejor que los anteriores, parece que Shun tiene preferencia a la sangre, espero que los demás halla tenido en cuenta eso- dice Solomon- Bien la siguiente.

Li se acerca aponer la película.

Se ve a Li con su espada ante dos chicos mayores, uno de pelo marrón oscuro y otro de pelo gris largo muy serio.

- Ríndete de una vez Li, no podrás ganarnos, tu espada no sirve si no sabes usarla- dice el chico de pelo gris.

- No me importa defenderé el honor de mi novia así sea lo ultimo que haga- Se fondo se escuchan muchos "Ahhhh" y Shaoran se sonroja.

- Eres un tonto, si eso quieres morirás aquí- responde el mismo chico saca una katana y su compañero también. Los tres comienzan a pelear, ante la mirada de una chica de ojos verdes, con lágrimas de impotencia en su rostro. Comienza a llover pero la pelea no se detiene, por un momento parece que Li esta ganando, pero el chico de pelo marrón lo ataca por la espalda dejando mal herido y sangrando en el suelo- Te dije que no podrías ganar, ahora morirás como el tonto que siempre has sido- Ambos chicos se retiran dejando el cuerpo de Li en el suelo, se acerca la chica que aun llora y lo mira con tristeza.

- No debiste hacerlo querido Shaoran- dice ella entre lágrimas.

- Yo quería defenderte, te amo, haría lo que sea por ti- se besan, y finalmente Li muere, ella comienza a llorar desconsolada.

- Estuvo muy bonita- dijo Saya llorando otra vez.

Dan levanta un 10 y Shun un 5.

- ¿Acaso no te gustaba la sangre? Un chico se murió ¿Qué no viste?- pregunta Saya a Shun.

- Me gusta que se muera, pero el final fue cursi- respondió el chico.

- Claro por que tu y Alice no son cursis- murmura Dan, a lo que Shun lo golpea sonrojado.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- grita el chico.

- Bueno la siguiente por favor- dice Saya cortando la pelea.

Winli se acerca y coloca la película.

Se ve a una chica rubia preparándose para salir, cambiándose el pijama, peinándose y maquillándose para salir. Toma su mochila y sale cerrando la puerta y el portón, en eso escucha muchos ladridos de perros, entre ellos uno muy grande que, según recuerda pertenece a uno de sus vecinos. Al fijar la mirada puede ver que muchos perros ladran a un pequeño bulto blanco oculto bajo un auto. Intenta acercarse preocupada pero el pequeño bulto sale corriendo seguido por los perros, que lo encierran, algunos por delante lo distraen para que el más grande le muerda el cuello desde atrás y comience a sacudirlo. La chica mira asustada la escena, pensando si debía meterse y arriesgarse a que la muerdan o irse sin más, finalmente decide arriesgarse al ver que es un gatito blanco y negro, que, luego de la sacudida, sale disparado a la pared de la casa de al lado de la chica. Esta toma una piedra e intenta amenazar a los perros, que solo se alejan, pero miran desde lejos, la chica se acerca al gato pero este se ve mal herido, ya que salía vapor de su para, siendo una mañana fría esa no era una buena señal, intenta calmarlo, pero el gato esta aterrado e intenta morderla, pero no se puede levantar. La chica piensa, debe irse o llegara tarde pero los perros seguían allí, y seguro volverían a por el gato, intenta levantarlo para meterlo a su casa al menos allí no lo alcanzarían y cuando se sintiera mejor podría irse, pero el gato esta aterrado y no la deja acercarse, si iba a buscar una manta con la cual levantarlo los perros lo mataran, no había mas opción, la chica se va sin mirar atrás al pobre gato que yacía en el suelo, era tarde y no llegaría a clase si no se iba pero su conciencia pesa, podría haber hecho mas por el animal, mirando atrás puede ver que los perros no se acercan a el, quizás entendieron que su juego no era divertido para el gato, o simplemente no querían matarlo, ¿Quién sabe? No se puede saber lo que otros piensan.

La chica se paso toda la clase ausente pensando en el animal, si estaría aun allí, si alguien o habrá ayudado o si simplemente los perros lo mataron.

Al regresar a casa pudo notar que no había nada, no había pelo, ni sangre, ni un cadáver, eso la hizo sentirse algo mejor, quizás los perros lo dejaron y el gato finalmente se fue.

Sin embargo desde ese día nunca lo volvió a ver, claro que es raro ver un gato de día, y quizás decidió no volver a arriesgarse, pero sigue pesando en la conciencia de la chica la vida que quizás se perdió por no intentar salvarlo.

- Eso estuvo muy bien- sonrió Saya- Veamos que le pareció a los jueces.

- Fue muy cruel- respondió Dan- pero aun así estuvo muy bien- sonrió y mostró un 7.

- ¿Y tu Shun?- pregunto Saya viendo al chico de cabello largo con la cabeza agachada.

- Eso fue muy triste... pobre gato ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarlo?- respondió el chico con los ojos ¿Llorosos?

- Shun... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Dan preocupado.

- Eso fue brillante una muestra de la insensibilidad humana, y como nos pesa abandonar a quien nos necesita sabiendo que nos cuesta ayudarlo- respondió el chico llorando y mostrando un 10.

- Guau quien lo creería- dijo la presentadora que a penas lo creía- El siguiente por favor antes que el juez se deshidrate-

Ash coloco la película.

Se ve una escena familiar, dos adultos y una niña comen en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo cariño?- pregunta la mujer mirando al único hombre.

- Eso que importa ¿Acaso quieres que me valla mal?- pregunta molesto.

- Yo... no dije eso, solo quería saber como te ha ido- murmura asustada como si supiera lo que va a pasar, la niña los mira asustada.

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, finges que te interesa y después te burlas de mi!- grito el hombre cada vez mas molesto.

- E... eso no es verdad... yo nunca me he burlado de ti- respondía la mujer cada vez mas nerviosa en un intento por calmar al colérico hombre.

La niña decidió que era suficiente y decidió irse a su habitación, antes de que comenzara el espectáculo de todas las noches, su madre hacia algún comentario sin ninguna intención y su padre explotaba, muchas veces las peleas terminaron en golpes a veces solo para la madre pero muchas otras para ambas, su madre estuvo en el hospital, con muchas heridas, y también ella misma. Sin embargo, su padre no se detenía y cada vez parecía mas molesto y por menos cosas, no sabia bien que había pasado entre ellos, claro que ella conocía bien a su madre como para jugarse a que ella nunca le seria infiel, pero la situación no podía seguir así, de ser así ambas morirían. Muchas veces le había planteado a su madre la idea de denunciarlo, pero esta se negaba, alegando que se le pasaría o que era su culpa y que ellas eran todo lo que el hombre tenía. Pero la niña no podía soportarlo, un día decidió comprar veneno para hormigas y para ratas y mezclarlos en la comida de su padre, era arriesgado pero ella asumiría la culpa, después de todo era menos de edad, pero ese día su padre no llego a casa, era tarde y no sabían nada de el, pronto recibieron una llamada. Su padre estaba en el hospital había tenido un accidente y estaba muy grave. La niña y su madre fueron al hospital solo para ver una imagen desgarradora, el hombre que siempre se veía fuerte y, algunas veces siniestro, yacía en una cama, pálido y maltrecho. El medico que lo había atendido se dirigió a la mujer mayor y le dijo que el estado del hombre no era favorable y que probablemente no sobreviviría la noche, a lo que la mujer solo pudo llorar intensamente, mientras que la niña no mostraba signo alguno de emoción, no tenia ganas de llorar, pero tampoco estaba feliz por eso, no sabia como reaccionar estaba segura de que pronto el hombre volvería a la casa y le daría otro de sus ataques de cólera, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, el hombre murió dos días mas tarde y fue solo durante el funeral que la niña soltó algunas lagrimas, que sin embargo no mostraban tristeza solo una sensación de soledad.

Pocos años después su madre volvió a casarse, no podría decir que el hombre era malo, porque siempre se preocupaba por ellas, y nunca las había golpeado, pero no era su padre y lo sabia, no se podría decir que no lo extrañaba porque a pesar de todo habían tenido sus buenos momento pero sus últimos días no fueron sino dolor tras dolor, y no quería volver a vivir algo así. Decidida a aceptar a su nuevo padre se resigno a olvidar el pasado y solo atesorar los buenos momentos, y así seguir adelante.

- Muy triste pero muy bueno- sonrió Saya- ¿Qué opinan jueces?-

- Estuvo excelente les daré un 8- respondió Dan, mientras que Shun estaba muy triste y lloroso, solo levanto un 9.

- La última película por favor- dijo Saya.

Tai se levanto a poner la película.

Se veía a un niño rubio que corría de un lado a otro en la que, parecía ser, su habitación. Se acomodo el cabello, se reviso los dientes y con una sonrisa de aprobación salio de la casa.

Luego vemos a una niña de, más o menos, la misma edad en las mismas condiciones pero con una mueca de dolor. Su Hermano la mira.

- No deberías ir si te sientes tan mal- dice el chico de pelo oscuro.

- No me siento mal, además no me perdería mi primera cita por nada- ella sonríe pero aun se le nota el dolor.

- A penas tienes 13 años, tendrás muchas citas "Para mi desgracia"- murmura el chico entre gruñidos.

- No te preocupes por mi hermano- mirándose por última vez y sale de la habitación.

Ambos chicos se encuentran en la entrada de un local de comida rápida.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta el chico con una sonrisa, ella asiente algo sonrojada y ambos entran. Ambos escogen una mesa y el va por la comida, ella intenta darle el dinero de su comida pero el no acepta alegando que el la invito.

La chica de pelo marrón claro hace una mueca de dolor, al sentir una punzada en el vientre. Cuando el chico regresa con la comida la mira preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta.

- Si T.K.- ella sonríe pero el no se convence, comienzan a comer.

- Oye, se te cayo el Ketchum ahí- dijo el chico señalando sus piernas. Ella se sonroja, pensando en algo que alguna vez le había dicho su madre, se dio cuenta de algo... eso no era Ketchum, era sangre- ¿Kari?- el chico la mira sin entender, intenta limpiarle lo que para el era ketchum, entonces se da cuenta de su error- Tu... ¡Te estas desangrando!-grito asustado, a lo que todos voltean a verlos.

- Jajajajajaja no puede ser que sea tan tonto jajaja- Saya se reía sin parar.

Dan se reía a mas no poder- Si, como no se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba muriendo jajaja- Todos lo miraron, menos lo que no habían entendido, que continuaban riendo, entiéndase Ash, Naruto y Li.

- Eres un tonto Dan- dijo Shun.

- Eso nos demuestra la necesidad de clases de educación sexual- dijo Saya.

- ¿Para que sirve eso? A demás ¿porque sangraría si no estaba herida?- pregunto Ash incrédulo, a lo que los que si habían entendido de rieron.

- Mejor veamos la puntuación de los jueces- respondió Saya con una gotaza.

Dan levanto un 7 y Shun un 6.

- Bien ya terminamos pero... tenemos un empate entre el equipo Acero y el equipo Pokemon, de todas formas no tenemos mas tiempo así que el desempate será en el próximo capitulo, y sigan votando por su personaje favorito que se llevara dos puntos para su equipo, ¡Gracias por vernos!-

Continuara.

Ahhhh... este capitulo se me hizo eterno, no podía terminar las películas, las primeras tres me salieron rápido, la tercera me paso, aun intento encontrar al gato pero no lo veo u_u no se que fue de el, y las otras dos... la de pokemon la invento mi amiga Eugenia y la ultima es de una chica apodada Vainilla-Pervinica. Espero que les haya gustado y voten por su personaje favorito.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 7

- Estamos de vuelta, y como no tenemos desempate pues tendrán que votar los equipos perdedores, ah y también votaran quien se va de Konoha ya que fueron los que obtuvieron menos puntos- comento Solomon.

- Comenzamos, Konoha ¿A quien votan?- pregunto Saya.

El equipo se reunió, bueno los tres que quedaban- Votamos por el equipo Acero- respondió Sasuke.

- Akatsuki...- continúo la chica.

- Equipo Pokemon- respondió Itachi.

- Equipo Clow...-

- Equipo Acero-

- y por ultimo equipo Digital, de su voto va todo-

- Equipo Acero-

- Bien, entonces el punto va para el equipo acero- sonrió la chica y también el juez mas lind... es decir Shun.

- Son unos envidiosos- murmuro Ash.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!- gritaron desde Konoha, también Touya, Li, y todo el equipo digital.

- Nada jeje...- sonrió el chico asustado. "¿Quién querría hacer enojar a competidores como esos?"

- Ahora votaran a quien se va de Konoha, Akatsuki...- dijo la presentadora.

- Hinata- respondieron

- Equipo Clow...-

- Sasuke-

- Equipo Acero-

- Naruto-

- Equipo Pokemon-

- Sasuke-

- Equipo Digital

- Hinata-

- Tenemos un empate, así el equipo Acero decide ¿Sasuke o Hinata?-

- Hinata-

- Así que se va la chica lo siento- Hinata sale- El próximo juego será la muy conocida botellita- sintió la presentadora ante la sorpresa de todos- en este juego participaran todos, pero tiene un pequeño cambio, será como una especie de verdad o reto, hacen girar la botella y preguntan, ¿verdad, atrevimiento o pozo?, si eligen verdad deben contestar cualquier pregunta, si eligen atrevimiento deben hacer un desafío cualquiera, si eligen pozo deben elegir a una persona de las que les nombraran y besarla frente a todos, si eligen no hacer alguno de los anteriores deben quitarse una prensa de ropa- finalizo la chica tomando aire.

- ¡Eso no es justo yo traigo poca ropa! ¡Pero míralos a ellos!- grito Naruto señalando a los Akatsuki- ¡Están vestidos hasta las orejas!-

- Si quieres me puedo quitar la ropa para ti- murmuro Itachi al rubio.

- Pensándolo mejor así esta bien- respondió el chico sentándose de nuevo, pero el pelinegro se llevo miradas furiosas de parte de Deidara y de su hermano.

- Para comenzar yo girare la botella, todos al centro por favor- dijo Saya, todos se sientan en circulo- El primero será...- la botella se detiene en Itachi- Itachi ¿Verdad, atrevimiento o pozo?-

- Verdad- responde el chico con una sonrisa, Saya comienza a babear.

- ¿Es verdad que eres gay?- pregunto la chica.

- Si- Saya comenzó a llorar y sale de la habitación con un aura negra- voy yo- gira la botella y se detiene en- Konan ¿Qué eliges?

- Verdad-

-¿Es verdad que te has acostado con el líder?- pregunta el chico con una sonrisa macabra. Konan se quita la capa, pero debajo tenia bastante ropa para decepción de Solomon, vuelve a girar la botella.

- ¿Que eliges?- pregunta la chica a Koichi.

- Verdad-

- ¿Es verdad que estas enamorado de tu hermano?- pregunta la chica muy seria.

- Si- murmura el chico bajando la cabeza a lo que Koji se sonroja, y todos lo miran con cara rara.

- Es tan lindo el amor entre hermanos- comienza a llorar Itachi.

- ¿Tu que puedes saber de amor asesino?- responde Sasuke.

- Tu no sabes nada Ototo-baka- responde el mayor.

- Mi turno- Koichi gira la botella- ¿Qué eliges?- le pregunta a Ash.

- Atrevimiento- responde el chico dándose aires de valiente, pero como todos estaban molestos por lo de antes el desafió no seria fácil.

- ¿Te atreves a recibir un ataque de Lowimon?- pregunto el chico con el digiespirit de la oscuridad.

- Por supuesto- respondió Ash. Koichi digievoluciono en lowimon y lanzo su ataque meteoro de la oscuridad, que dejo a Ash quemado pero mas o menos vivo- Ahhhh... mi turno- giro la botella- ¿Qué eliges?- pregunto a Matt.

- Pozo- después de todo besar no seria tan malo.

- ¿Pein, Max o Tai?- pregunto el chico.

- Tai- respondió Matt sin dudarlo, Ash noto su tontería era obvio que le gustaba pero lo noto tarde, Matt tomo el rostro de Tai y lo beso por un buen rato, hasta que decidió que era hora de seguir y giro la botella- ¿Qué eliges?-

- Verdad- respondió Touya.

- ¿Es verdad que te calienta Yukito?- pregunto Matt.

Touya no contesto solo se quito la camisa- ¿Que eliges?- pregunto luego de girar la botella.

- Atrevimiento- respondió el ninja numero uno.

- ¿Te atreves a besar a Itachi?- pregunto Touya recordando lo de antes. Itachi sonrió, Naruto dijo que no tenia mucha ropa así que de ambas maneras salía ganando, claro que era un desafío así que Deidara no tenia por que enojarse. Naruto se acerco y le dio un suave beso a Itachi, que lo tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

- Me toca- dijo Naruto sonrojado- ¿Qué eliges?- pregunto a Misty.

- Verdad- respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Es verdad que estas enamorada de Ash desde que lo conoces?- pregunto Naruto.

- No- respondió ella, y todos la miraron con cara de "no te creemos" pero era verdad se había enamora mucho después de conocerlo- Me toca- giro la botella pero solomon la detuvo.

- El chiste del juego es decir la verdad- dijo muy serio.

- ¡Pero yo dije la verdad!- todos seguían mirándola igual- Me enamora de Ash bastante después de conocerlo- murmuro sonrojada y todos asintieron lego de recordar mas claramente la pregunta del rubio, solo Ash estaba callado, cosa rara en el.

- Seguimos entonces-

- ¿Qué eliges?- pregunto la pelirroja luego de que la botella se detuviera en Pein-

- Pozo- respondió serio.

- Max, Sasuke o Mustang-

- Sasuke- respondió el líder acercándose al chico y dándole un profundo beso, a lo que Sasuke solo murmuro insultos dirigidos a la chica al igual que Konan- Sigo- giro la botella- ¿Qué eliges?- pregunto a Winli.

-Pozo-

- Max, Koji o Mustang- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Porque siempre yo?- pregunto Max.

- Porque eres el más feo, seria distinto si estuviera Kisame pero no esta- respondió el líder serio, mientras que el chico se oculto en un rincón con una bolsa en la cabeza.

- Koji- respondió la chica besando al pobre chico que solo se quedo quieto- Un momento ¿Cómo ganamos este juego?- pregunto a Solomon ya que Saya se había ido.

- El que se quede sin ropa que quitarse y quiera pasar es el que pierde- respondió.

- Bien- giro la botella- ¿Qué eliges?-

-Atrevimiento- respondió Koji.

- ¿te atreves a soportar el Makyu Sharingan de Itachi?-

Koji se quito la remera y giro la botella- ¿Qué eliges?-

- Pozo- respondió Max.

- Mm... Mein, Touya o Pein- sonrió maliciosamente Koji.

- No es justo- murmuro el chico y se quito la remara dejando ver... su patético cuerpo de niño- ¿Qué eliges?-

- Atrevimiento- respondió Itachi.

- ¿Te atreves a decirle la verdad a tu hermano?- pregunto el chico de lentes.

Itachi se quito la capa, mientras muchos se desangraban- ¿Qué eliges?-

- Atrevimiento, no tengo miedo a nada- respondió Tai con una sonrisa. Itachi sonrió siniestramente a lo que Tai trago pesado.

- ¿Te atreves a llamar a Sora y decirle que la amas?- pregunto el chico de pelo negro.

- Claro que si- respondió el chico, ganándose una mirada de odio de Matt- ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que ya no sentías nada por ella-

- Eres un idiota- respondió Matt, Tai no lo comprendió así que siguió con su desafío, y luego de un buen rato de escuchar a Sora gritar el juego siguió-¿Qué eliges?-

- Atrevimiento- respondió Mustang.

- ¿Te atreves a lanzarle fuego a Kuwagamon?-

- Soy un alquimista estatal eso es un juego de niños- respondió el coronel para salir en busca del gran digimon en forma de insecto, que no estuvo muy contento con el fuego y luego de casi lo comieron Mustang volvió a continuar con el juego.

- Un momento- detuvo solomon- me ha llegado información de los votos, que están empatados, los personajes más queridos son Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke, y el equipo que se va según los votos es... el equipo Acero-

- ¡Eso no puede ser!- gritaba Winli.

- Lo siento pero es así, por lo tanto vallan saliendo- el equipo se retira entre gritos, mientras el juego prosigue- ya que Mustang se fue juego yo... ¿Qué eliges?-

- Verdad- responde Deidara.

- ¿Es verdad que estas enamorado de Itachi?- Deidara se quita la capa.

- ¿Qué eliges?-

- Atrevimiento- responde Yukito.

- ¿Te atreves a meterle mano a Touya?- pregunta el rubio.

- Yo...- el chico mira a su amigo que no muestra expresión alguna.

Continuara...

Se que es mas corto que los otros pero estoy falta de inspiración, lo siento y perdón por la tardanza ¡ah! Y por favor voten.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Yukito se quito la camisa. Finalmente el programa termina.

----------------------

-Hemos regresado una vez mas después de un interminable juicio para sacarnos del aire por no ser "apto para niños"- gritaba Saya emocionada- sin embargo ganamos, así que solo nos corrieron al horario nocturno, por lo que el siguiente juego será... ¡concurso de striptis! Y lo mejor será que yo elijo quien baila- sonrió satisfecha la conductora, en eso viene Solomon y le murmura algo al oído- ¡¿Cómo que cambiaron las reglas?! ¡¿Acaso nadie se molesto en avisarme?!-

- Es obvio que no- dijo Sasuke serio.

- Cállate, tengo una katana y no temo usarla- respondió molesta.

- Yo también tengo una- respondió el pelinegro desenfundando a kusanagi.

- Nada de violencia- dijo Solomon-Por cierto el ganador y quienes se van serán dichos junto con este juego, bueno, el cambio es que cada equipo elegirá el concursante de su consecutivo. Bien primero Konoha elegirá para Akatsuki-

- Bien...-sonrió Naruto- yo elijo a Itachi-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho.

- ¡¿Qué prefieren ver ustedes?!- grito Naruto sonrojado.

- Podrías haber pedido mi opinión, después de todo estamos en el mismo equipo, y yo no quiero ver que nissan se desnude- respondió el pelinegro.

- Yo lo prefiero antes del q tiene bocas en las manos, ¿Quién sabe q mas tendrá y donde? Y el otro tiene aros por toda la cara, no quiero saber donde mas los tienes, además... Itachi es sexy- murmuro Naruto a la que Sasuke lo golpeo.

- Gracias Naru-chan, tu también eres muy sexy- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, ubicándose en el escenario.

-Bien el que sigue, ¿Akatsuki a quien eligen?- continuo Solomon.

- Elegimos a Sakura- respondió Pein con una sonrisa.

- ¿A la niña? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Deidara.

- Ya veras- respondió el líder.

Cuando Sakura estaba por pararse Touya la detuvo- Ni lo sueñes- dijo muy serio- No permitiré que te desvistas frente a este grupo de pervertidos-

- ¡¿A quien llamas pervertido?!- gritaron los Akatsuki y el equipo de Konoha.

- A ustedes maricones que viven babeándose por cualquier tipo- respondió el Touya.

- Je... mira quien habla- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

- Cállate maldito- continuo molesto el chico pelimarron.

- Tienes cierta sensibilidad que no quieres admitir digamos... por alguien que usa anteojos- respondió el pelinegro mayor.

- Detente o será lo ultimo que digas-

- Quiero verte intentarlo- Itachi activa su Sharingan.

- Dije nada de peleas- finalizo Solomon.

- P-pero hermano... perderemos si yo no...- murmuraba Sakura intentando persuadir a su hermano.

- No me importa- finalizo Touya.

- Entonces el equipo Clow esta descalificado- dijo Saya.

- Sabia que su hermano no la dejaría, ni siquiera quería que participe en la carrera- respondió Pein a Deidara.

- Antes de que se vallan ¿A quien eligen del equipo Pokemon?- termino Solomon.

- A Mein- respondió Touya antes de que todos se fueran.

- También estamos fuera- dijo Max antes de saliera todo el equipo ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo- Elegimos a Koji- finalizo el chico de lentes.

- ¿Lo harás?- pregunto Koichi a su hermano.

- Si...- respondió el chico avergonzado- Solo que... no se que hacer...-

- Haz lo que hagan los demás- respondió su hermano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Equipo digital a quien eligen de Konoha?- pregunta Saya, Sasuke se pone de pie para dirigirse al escenario.

- ¡¿Teme que haces?!- grita Naruto desde su asiento.

- Es obvio que me elegirán a mí- respondió el pelinegro menor. El equipo Digital murmuro un par de cosas antes de responder.

- Elegimos a Naruto- dijo Matt.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso ustedes están ciegos?!- grito Sasuke molesto.

- La verdad es que tú eres muy paliducho y como ya tienes la camisa abierta no hay mucho más que ver- respondió el rubio serio.

- Son unos idiotas- murmuro el chico antes de volver a sentarse a lo que el equipo comenzó a reír, Naruto se acerco a ellos "gracias por bajarle el ego" y luego se coloco en el escenario.

-Entonces en competencia solo nos quedan Konoha, Akatsuki y el equipo Digital, como ya están en el escenario pueden pensar que harán y como los tres son hombres las juezas serán... Yuuko de xxxHolic, Ai Enma de Hellgirl y Harui de Ouran- entran una mujer joven alta y delgada de cabello largo negro, una niña pálida también de cabello largo y negro, y una chica de pelo corto y marrón.

- Cada uno de ustedes puede elegir a su jueza y hacer lo que crean necesario para impresionarla, Itachi eres el primero en elegir- finalizo Solomon.

- Bueno, no soy un abusador de menores así que elijo a Yuuko- respondió el chico.

- Bien, ¿Naruto?-

- Yo elijo a Ai- respondió el rubio.

- Entonces Koji queda con Harui- el chico asintió- tienen cinco minutos para pensar lo harán, deben elegir música y si quieren pueden usar algún traje erótico o lo que sea- finalizo la presentadora.

Cinco minutos después.

-El primero en participar será Itachi, que bailara para Yuuko, depende de ella la calificación que recibas- Itachi asintió- bien comenzamos- finalizo Solomon.

Itachi se abrió la capa de Akatsuki sensualmente con los ojos puestos en Yuuko, que mantenía su mirada seria. Luego colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y lo fue bajando muy despacio por su cuello hasta el pecho. Entonces Itachi se quitó la remera dejando ver su sexy cuerpo, fue hasta donde estaba Yuuko y le tendió la mano como invitándola a bailar con él. La bruja simplemente se puso de pie sin cambiar la expresión, lo que molestaba al Uchiha mayor que pensó en ser más drástico. Sin apartarle los ojos de encima, la subió al escenario con él.

Itachi comenzó a bailar junto a Yuuko con movimientos lentos y sensuales sin apartarle la vista de encima. Un instante después sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de la bruja, pasándole cerca, lo que logro un leve sonrojo de parte de Yuuko, finalmente termino la música, la mayoría tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz.

- Veamos la calificación- dijo Solomon, Yuuko levanto un 9- Nueve, no esta tan mal-

- ¡¿Nueve?! ¡Bruja frígida eso fue excelente!- gritaba Naruto histérico.

- ¡¿Tu de que lado estas?!- respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono.

- Eh... jeje de Konoha claro- respondió el rubio avergonzado.

- Esta bien Naru, si quieres te hago uno a ti para que pongas la nota que quieras- respondió el Uchiha mayor guiñándole el ojo al rubio.

- Lo harás sobre mi cadáver- respondió Sasuke.

- Eso se puede arreglar-

- Nada de peleas, ¿es que acaso no se entiende o hablo arameo?- dijo Saya- sigue Koji-

- ¿Puedo ir ultimo?- pregunto el chico sonrojado.

- Si a Naruto no le importa, no hay problema- Koji miro a Naruto con ojos de cachorro perdido.

- Esta bien, es igual para mí- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Bien entonces, pongan la música- Saya se sentó.

Naruto traía puesto un disfraz de zorrito, con orejas esponjosas y cola. Danzaba con movimientos lentos y sexys mientras todos lo miraban atónitos sin poder creer que el rubio se moviera también o que se viera tan bien con un traje como ese, aunque tenia un cuerpo excelente, y el sello del Kyuubi lo hacia ver mejor.

Sasuke sentía que se moría allí junto con Itachi, Naruto se volteó hacia Ai, bajó muy despacio hasta estar en cuatro patas de cara a la chica y luego se llevó un solo dedo a los labios. Lo lamió degustándolo con placer mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido. En cuanto sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, lo sacó de su boca lentamente para luego deslizarlo por su pecho... finalmente acerco el rostro al de Ai y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- Eso estuvo muy bien, veamos que opina Ai- dijo la jueza, la chica levanto un 10- Diez, parece que la actuación de Naruto fue muy buena-

Sasuke e Itachi estaban muy pálidos por haber perdido tanta sangre, pero aun así aplaudieron. Naruto muy sonrojado volvió a su lugar.

- Koji, eres el ultimo, ¿estas listo?- pregunto Saya.

- S-si...- dijo el chico. Koji se puso de pie y se ubico en el escenario indicándole a Harui que se acercara, la chica sonrojada se paro junto a el, la sujeto entre sus brazos, e hizo que Harui abrazara su cintura con sus pierna largas y pálidas, le mordió su oreja y deleito con sus oídos cuando ella apretó sus manos en su cuello. –quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo. –descansó un poco sus besos, le miro y beso su nariz, murmuro algo en voz muy baja, y la beso las manos con lentitud arrolladora, murmuro de nuevo arrimando el cuerpo pequeño de la nerviosa chica más al suyo, con voz ronca beso sus labios.

- ¡¡Tu!! ¡¿Qué clase de programa insano es este?! ¡Yo como padre no te permitiré continuar!- gritaba un chico rubio desde la entrada del estudio a un aturdido Koji y una nerviosa Harui, claro que todos estaban atónitos ya que nadie creía que Koji hiciera algo así, porque Harui se veía sumamente perturbada.

- Tamaki-sempai, no es nada- respondió Harui aun sonrojada.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo que no es nada?!! ¡¡ ¿Qué te han hecho en este programa de monstruos?!!- gritaba histérico el rubio cuando otras cinco personas entraban al escenario con mala cara.

- Vamos a un corte regresamos en breve- decía la conductora nerviosamente.

Continuara.

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, voten al ganador, ah y aquí esta el striptis de Itachi para los que lo pidieron y gracias por las ideas me vienen muy bien, ya esta llegando al final, digan quien quieren que gane.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Cuando finalmente vuelven del corte se ve a Lobomon y a Lowimon pelando contra un peque o ni o rubio de ojos color miel, un par de gemelos de pelo claro y ojos tambi n claros y un chico mayor de pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros con una espada de bamb .

- Acaso no entienden lo que significa nada de violencia?!- gritaba la conductora sacando su katana.

- Ellos atacaron a Koji- respondi el digimon de la armadura de le n.

- El estaba haci ndole algo indecoroso a Harui-

- Ustedes firmaron un contrato permiti ndole participar!- grito Solomon, molesto por el esc ndalo.

- Nunca hicimos tal cosa!- Grito Tamaki, que segu a moviendo a Harui que estaba desmayada.

- Mira el contrato- respondi el conductor.

El rucio se acerco al papel que le se alaban, dec a que Harui hab a sido invitada a participar en el concurso de striptis como jueza, y estaba firmado por Ootori Kyuya?!

- Qu significa esto padre?!- grito e rubio el chico de anteojos.

- Es una buena promoci n para el club- respondi el chico serio, pero a la vez nervioso saliendo por la puerta trasera.

- Vamos tras el- murmuro Tamaki con voz de ultratumba, todos salieron tras el de anteojos cargando a Harui que antes de irse dijo 9.

- Parece que el ganador es Naruto- dijo Saya- debes sacar dos papeles de aqu - dijo la chica mostrando una bolsa, Naruto meti la mano y saco los dos de una sola vez- Bien los que se van son... Tai y Pein- dijo la presentadora.

- Yo por que...- murmuro Tai y salio.

- Mas vale que ganen si no quieren que su dios se enfade- murmuro Pein antes de salir los otros lo ignoraron.

- El siguiente concurso ser comer, deben comer todo lo que puedan, pueden tomar el tiempo que quieran, pero no pueden tener el mismo plato por mas de cinco minutos, elijan quien juega, si su concursante pierde, el equipo pierde as que elijan bien por que es el ultimo juego- dijo la presentadora.

Con Konoha.

- Yo me encargare de este- dec a Naruto.

- Tu otra vez?-

- Si, soy el mejor para esto, y como mas que tu- respondi el rubio sonriendo.

- Esta bien- se resigno Sasuke- Ahora nos servir a tener a Chouyi-

- Tienes miedo de competir Ototo que todo lo hace Naru?- grito Itachi.

- Claro que no! El quiere hacerlo!- respondi el menor ofendido.

- Jajaja- se re a el Uchiha mayor.

Con Akatsuki.

- Yo voy- dijo Deidara.

- Por que tu?- pregunto el Uchiha.

- Porque si como con estas- mostr ndole las bocas que tenia en las manos- puedo acumularlo en mi cuerpo y no saciarme, no creo que nadie pueda comer lo suficiente para que mis manos se cansen antes- finalizo.

- Buena idea- Deidara fue al escenario.

- Tu eres un cobarde dejas que una chica haga esto por ti- grito Sasuke a Itachi.

- Deidara es un hombre imbecil- respondi el mayor.

- Jaja no lo parece-

- Mm... Cr eme que lo es- respondi Itachi con una sonrisa mirando al rubio.

- Te hizo su uke?- pregunto sonriendo Sasuke.

- Claro que no idiota!! Yo no soy uke de nadie!!-

- Dejen de gritar!!- finalizo la presentado.

Con el equipo Digital.

- Ahora Tai seria ideal- se lamentaba Matt.

- Debemos pensar quien va, no quien podr a haber ido- murmuro Koichi.

- Yo ir - dijo Matt muy serio.

- De acuerdo, de cualquier modo yo no como mucho- finalizo Koji.

- Parece que ya tenemos a los tres participantes- dijo Saya- si ntense en la mesa- se alo una mesa con tres sillas detr s de ella, los tres e ubicaron- el primer plato ser ... ensalada-

- Ensalada?! Demonios, detesto las verduras- dijo Naruto. Ubicaron los platos delante de cada uno y comenzaron, Naruto com a muy r pido para no sentir el sabor, Deidara com a con las manos y Matt simplemente com a.

- El siguiente es carne asada- todos continuaban igual- el siguiente tacos mejicanos- Matt comenzaba a sentirse lleno, pero tanto Deidara como Naruto continuaban comiendo igual- el siguiente pescado a la parrilla- Matt se dio por vencido, pero Naruto y Deidara no daban signos de querer parar- Tenemos un perdedor, lo siento equipo digital- todo el equipo salio- siguiente ravioles- las bocas de Deidara comenzaban a cansarse- siguiente napolitana con papas fritas- Naruto estaba que a penas pod a seguir pero no quer a perder y a Deidara se le hab an cansado las manos as que estaba comienzo finalmente- siguiente ramen- Naruto empez a comer como si reci n comenzara muy feliz, pero Deidara a penas pod a seguir- este es el ultimo, si no hay un ganador aremos un desempate, helado- una enorme pila de helado fue colocada frente a ambos rubios, ambos comenzaron a comer, Naruto hab a comido tanto ramen que a penas pod a seguir y Deidara estaba tan lleno que se rindi .

- El ganador es el equipo de Konoha-

- Bien ganamos!!- gritaba Naruto, desde su silla porque no se pod a parar.

- Lo siento...- dijo Deidara a Itachi que se hab a acercado.

- No te preocupes, te esforzaste- respondi el pelinegro d ndole un beso, Naruto lloraba.

- Lo hiciste muy bien dobe- dijo Sasuke, mirando al rubio.

- Gracias- respondi l.

- El premio de Konoha ser ... un viaje todo pagado a.... El pa s del fuego!-

- Que bien!- grito Naruto- Un momento, vivimos en el pa s del fuego-

- Lo que pasa es que nadie esperaba que ganaran- respondi la conductora.

- C mo que no?!-

- De hecho todos esperaban que ganaran los asesinos, pero no te enojes conmigo yo digo lo que me dan-

- No es justo, tanto trabajo para nada, y hasta tuve que desnudarme por un maldito viaje a casa- refunfu aba el rubio.

- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y te daremos un premio por desnudarte- murmuro Itachi a Naruto.

- Esta bien- respondi el rubio saliendo del escenario con Itachi y Deidara.

- Ototo, estas invitado, si quieres- dijo Itachi viendo a Sasuke dispuesto a seguirlos.

- Hmp- respondi y se fue con ellos.

- Parece que los concursantes se han ido, as que terminamos el programa despidi ndonos de todos los que nos han seguido hasta ahora, snif a pesar del cambio de horario snif y de todos snif, No quiero que termine!- lloraba Saya.

- Alg n d a tenia que terminar, y al fin fue este- dijo Solomon- hasta aqu llegamos, esperamos que el pr ximo programa que vean sea decente o se les pudrir el cerebro-

- Hasta nunca- saludaron los conductores a la vez.

--Fin

Finalmente termine este fic, espero que les halla gustado a mi me divirti hacerlo. Hatsa el pr ximo. 


End file.
